


untitled

by deecherrywolf



Series: KlanceWeek2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, you’re Shiro’s bro, huh?”</p><p>Keith’s attention snapped to the group of boys now, some of them looked happy and amazed, while some of them had sour expressions. His eyes immediately sought out the one in the middle – he was the easiest to pinpoint because he wore a bright blue shirt. The blue shirt boy crossed his arms and scowled at him, brown brows raising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of KlanceWeek2k16 prompt was Red/Blue! I was going to wait till klanceweek was completely over, but naaah. I'll just go ahead and post each day after its been up on my writing tumblr first. (my writing tumblr is dcherrywolf.tumblr.com, which I haven't been using in awhile!)
> 
> So yeah, I hope everyone who reads enjoys my interpretation of a Childhood Friends AU that no one asked for.
> 
> Side Note :: I use she/her for Pidge in this fic. I am very much into they/them for Pidge, but can work with she/her! Hope you don't mind.

Keith Kogane wasn’t too sure about this “school” thing that his big brother was taking him to, but he knew it was something he’d rather not attend. But his big brother Takashi insisted that he’d love it. The little four-year-old gripped his brother’s hand harder as they walked up towards a large building, the wire-like fence looked imposing to his eyes and the lady standing by the door too tall, Keith wanted to hide, burrow himself away and not come out. Takashi had other plans as he laughed, bringing Keith closer to the woman. She wore a yellow sundress, her hair put high in a bun and glasses perched on her nose, she looked at the little child and smiled as Takashi guided him through the doors.

“It’s Shiro!”

Keith’s eyes widened as a group of boys his own age surrounded his brother. A pulse of jealousy rang through him, but when Takashi held his hand a little tighter, he knew it was okay. Takashi gave the other four-year-olds stern looks as he motioned to Keith.

“Boys, this is my new little brother, Keith Kogane, he will be joining your classroom, so be nice to him, okay?”

All the boys looked at Keith now, who shyly looked to the floor, down at his red sneakers, fixating on them to ignore the stares. He had gotten them as a gift from his new mother, who insisted that he needed a nice pair of sneakers for his first day at school. Keith shuffled his feet, eyes snapping up when he felt Takashi let go of his hand.

Takashi sensed the distress that Keith was giving off and gave him a soft, encouraging smile. “I’ll be back after school to pick you up. I have to go to big kid school while you stay here, okay?”

“Okay.” said Keith, watching as Takashi left. He was use to being left, it was nothing new – as he had been moved from family to family, but seeing Takashi leave him in school was different. He knew Takashi would come back for him, but an underlying fear of him not coming back wormed its way into his heart, making his lower lip pucker and eyes grow wet.

“So, you’re Shiro’s bro, huh?”

Keith’s attention snapped to the group of boys now, some of them looked happy and amazed, while some of them had sour expressions. His eyes immediately sought out the one in the middle – he was the easiest to pinpoint because he wore a bright blue shirt. The blue shirt boy crossed his arms and scowled at him, brown brows raising.

“How are you brothers? Did his mama find you in the cabbage patch? I thought only babies came out of it.”

“Babies don’t come from a cabbage patch!” insisted another boy, his lips curled in a frown at his friend. “The stork brings them, duh.”

Keith watched the two boys squabble, he knew exactly where babies came from – but he wasn’t about to spoil them, but then the cabbage patch boy looked back at Keith. “I still want an answer!”

Keith jerked. “I’m adopted.”

“Adop wha?”

Keith’s brows lowered. “Adopted. It means they bought me.”

The cabbage patch boy and stork boy looked confused, but soon enough the cabbage patch boy shrugged. “Whatever, do you know how to skateboard?”

“No.” said Keith, watching as the boy scoffed, folding his arms again, raising his head up with a victorious smile – as if there was some unspoken competition.

“I do, Shiro showed me.”

The mention of his big brother had him on the defense, hands forming fists. “Big bro will show me!”

The boy shrugged. “I was shown first, so.”

Keith felt his anger boil – he didn’t like this kid. “Yeah, well, big bro is my big bro, so he’ll always show me whenever and more than you!”

Cabbage patch boy glared at him, his tanned cheeks brightening with an angry flush. “Oh yeah? Well-”

“All right boys, it’s time to take your seats, Lance, why don’t you show your new friend where he places his things, okay?”

Cabbage patch, now known as Lance, grimaced and motioned for Keith to follow him. He took him straight to the trash bin, giving Keith a smirk. “You can throw your things in here.”

“Lance McClain! That is not nice. What happens to boys who aren’t nice?”

Lance winced, puckering up slightly before lowering his head. “Sorry Mrs. Pinkle.”

Keith watched as Mrs. Pinkle came over and helped him. Keith placed his bag in the little box that had his name wrote in red. He smiled at the color, how did she know it was his favorite color? But that didn’t matter, because when he turned around, he had to find his spot amongst the desks. He was relieved to find he didn’t share a spot with stupid Lance McClain.

But he wasn’t free of him yet, as when lunch time rolled around, the loud boy produced a little lunchbox proudly. The characters on the lunchbox were from some popular cartoon that Keith remembered the other kids watching at the orphanage. All the kids ooed and awwed at the lunchbox. Lance peeked at Keith.

“Pretty cool, right?”

“I guess.” said Keith as he opened his bento his new mother had made for him. His eyes widened in fascination as the first tier revealed little sausages cut as octopus and carrots cut in shapes of stars. The hamburger steak looked good too. The second tier was just the rice, but nori in it formed the shape of a star. Keith couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of love and gratefulness at seeing the amount of effort put into this.

“So cool!!” cooed one kid, as they peered at Keith’s food, eyes sparkling. Keith wasn’t sure what to say as the kids suddenly crowded around him, marveling at the food within. Lance scowled at Keith, angry that his thunder had been stolen. The stork boy patted his friend, who sat down and opened his box – revealing a rather ordinary lunch, despite the extravagant box.

After lunch time, it was nap time, which Keith wasn’t too interested in either, especially when they laid out his mat right next to Lance’s. The little boy jumped on his blue mat, making a show of it before promptly falling asleep, snoring loudly.

“He’s always like that,” said stork boy, who smiled at Keith. “My name is Hunk!”

Keith smiled at the boy who rolled out his yellow mat, on the other side of Lance and laid down it. “My name is Keith, but I know you know that.”

Hunk laughed, nodding, his eyes falling as he yawned. His yawning caused Keith to yawn too, tiredness enveloping them as Mrs. Pinkle turned the lights low, coaxing the toddlers to sleep. The nap seemed to last only a minute before they were all woken up to do arts and crafts before he knew it. Lance wiped drool from his mouth with his sleeve while Keith averted his eyes from the display.

After learning how to shape noodles into letters and gluing them to colored paper, it was playtime. Everyone was wild about it, hurrying over to play with their desired toys. Keith immediately saw the skateboard and rushed towards it, only for Lance to swipe it.

“This one is mine!”

“No its not, it belongs to everyone.”

“Well, I always play with it first!”

Keith watched as Lance sat it down, putting one foot on it and using the other to roll himself around in a circle, and then around Keith, who crossed his arms. That didn’t look so hard. Lance, noticing Keith’s stare, stuck his tongue out at him – causing a domino effect with Keith, who stuck his out in retaliation.

“Here, lets see you do it then.”

Keith blinked down at the skateboard. He had seen a bigger one in Takashi’s room, propped up on the corner, but he’d never used one before. He got on, glancing down before lowering his left leg to maneuver himself like Lance did. He moved a little too fast, but it seemed to work as he pulled his foot back on the board. He leaned slightly to the left, causing the board to move in that direction. His eyes widened at the soft ‘whoosh’ of air that passed through his hair. He gaped down at the board before smiling.

He loved it. He wanted to learn to really how to do this!

Lance smirked at him. “Neat yeah?”

“Yeah!” said a now enthusiastic Keith, forgetting all about the snotty attitude Lance had displayed towards him and by the time Takashi had come to pick Keith up – two other boys tagged along.

“Can we come over, Shiro?”

“I don’t know, how about you ask Keith?”

“Me?” marveled Keith, his eyes widening. Takashi grinned at hm. “They’re your friends, right?”

He wasn’t sure he’d call Lance his friend, he could see himself becoming friends with Hunk though. Lance was suddenly in his face, eyes wide and puppy like. “Can we come over Keith, please please please!”

“S-Sure?”

Takashi laughed as Lance hooted, jumping up in the air before walking up to Takashi, stars in his eyes. “Are you going to show Keith how to board? I want to see more too!”

“Only if Keith wants to learn.”

“I do!” exclaimed Keith as they approached the house.

Takashi grinned. “Great! Let me go get my board.”

“You boys be careful on that thing.”

Reiko Shirogane watched her two boys and two of the neighbor kids rush into Takashi’s room. Reiko frowned at Keith, stopping him just before he walked out with the others. “Are you sure you’ll be okay on that thing, honey?”

Keith blushed. “I’ll be fine, mom.”

“Okay…”

When he hurried back outside, Takashi was already skating – moving flawlessly with the board, even doing some tricks that made Keith’s mouth drop and his eyes twinkle. Takashi was the coolest big brother ever!

“Shiro! Hey, Shiro!”

Takashi popped the board, stuffing it under his arm. “What up, Matt?”

Keith watched as this older boy approached, talking about this one television program with Takashi, who seemed to get excited. He nodded before looking at the younger boys. He smiled, placing the board down. “Keith, I’m expecting you to take care of my board for me, okay?”

“Where you going?”

Matt adjusted his glasses, smiling down at Keith. “They’re showing an interview with a space pilot on TV! We have to watch it.”

Takashi laughed, looking back at Keith. “Yeah, we’ll be back in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay…”

Takashi hurried off with Matt, who murmured about hoping his mother’s baby will be a little brother too. Lance sighed, stepping up beside Hunk and nudging him. “C'mon Hunk, Shiro’s gone, we can go now.”

“What about Keith?”

“What about Keith?”

Keith scowled at Lance, who gave him this impish look. Keith had thought, maybe, with the skateboard they had come to an understanding and perhaps even become friends. Hunk eyed him, noticing the sad frown on his face. He glared at Lance.

“We’re his friends.”

“We are?” “You are?”

Lance and Keith said at the same time. Hunk grinned, puffing his chest up. “You heard Shiro, right? He says we are and Shiro always knows best!”

Lance squinted. “That’s true…. okay, fine. We can be friends, but only cause Shiro says so.”

And that was how Keith made his first friends, and he had his big brother Takashi to thank for it.

 

\- - -

 

“And goal! The Black Lions win!”

Screams echoed in the crowd and twelve-year-old Keith found himself being jumped on by his teammates. He almost cried out, feeling them all crowd him. He had scored the winning goal, but if it hadn’t been for certain teammates, it wouldn’t have happened. One of them formed a fist and raised it to him. “We kicked their asses!!”

Keith laughed, knocking his knuckles against the other boy’s fist. “You better watch your mouth when the coach comes over here.”

Lance wrinkled his nose. “Screw the coach, this is our victory!”

Keith grinned, walking with the team back towards the benches. It had been a good game, the Purple Aces had been undefeated - until now! They had pulled it off, somehow. As they drank their sports drinks, a little elementary girl approached, dressed in black and silver, her chestnut hair up in pigtails – black and silver pompoms holding it up.

“Keith, Lance, Hunk! Congrats!”

“Thanks Katie.”

Lance laughed. “Look at you, you’re actually in a skirt. Check it out Hunk, Katie is wearing a skirt.”

Katie wrinkled her nose at the teasing tone, her eyes narrowing. “Watch it Lance or this girl in a skirt will make you wet your pants.”

Keith grinned at Lance. “You know she can.”

Lance rolled his eyes, while Katie went back on tangent. “Are we still going to the clubhouse later?”

Lance shushed her. “Not so loud! It’s a secret one, remember?”

Katie nodded, but kept looking at them, awaiting his answer. Lance looked at Keith, who shrugged and answered with a soft 'yeah’. They always checked with him first because the clubhouse had originally been owned by Shiro and Matt, which now that they were eighteen and focusing on college, both of them wanting to become astronauts, so they had a long road ahead of them. They had no need for their clubhouse and had handed it down to Keith. Katie, Matt’s little sister, had insisted being apart of it. Which didn’t bother Keith any, Katie was cool, for a little kid.

The group headed out to the parking lot where Shiro was waiting, he grinned at the boys as he leaned against his truck. “Hey kiddos, good game out there!”

He ruffled Keith’s hair while Lance wrinkled his nose. “Whoa, Shiro, man, why do you smell like you got a hot date!?”

Shiro’s face pinked and he laughed, motioning for them to get in the back of the truck. He made Katie get in the front, no matter how much she threw a fit wanting to be in the back with the other three boys.

Once situated Lance sing-songed. “Shiro’s got a girlfriend~”

Hunk snorted, smirking at Lance. “Of course he does! He is eighteen.”

Keith frowned. He already knew about his girlfriend, Allura. She was okay, he guessed, for a girl. But she tried so hard to be friendly, it bothered him sometime. All thoughts of Shiro and his girlfriend left his mind as the wind started blowing through his hair, reminding him he should get it cut, but he kind of liked it longer. He closed his eyes, enjoying the wind. He loved this feeling.

Before they knew it, they were in a little spot in the woods behind Keith and Shiro’s house.Within it, was a little shed that Shiro and Matt’s father had once built for their boys to play in. Hunk and Lance rushed towards the clubhouse while Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You take care of Katie, okay?”

“Gosh Shiro, I can take care of myself!” groused Katie, who scowled up at Shiro, he laughed and shook his head.

Keith merely nodded and followed Katie to the clubhouse. They called it 'Castle of the Lions’, because of the drawings younger Shiro and Matt had left on it. It was a cool place where only they knew about. Lance grinned. “How about we play cops and robbers. I’ll be the cop, and Keith will be the robber.”

“I’m always the robber.”

“It’s cause you look like one.”

Keith kicked at Lance, who easily jumped out of the way. They continued to play fight while Hunk pulled out the snacks he kept hidden here. Katie frowned at the boys, crossing her arms.

“I say we go exploring!”

“We got lost last time, “ pointed out Hunk, who opened a candy bar and handed it to Katie. Lance immediately stopped fighting at the sight of chocolate, nabbing his favorite – which happened to be Keith’s favorite too. Lance took a big bite, noticing Keith’s pointed stare. He grinned. “Here.”

Keith jerked when Lance shoved the bar in his mouth, it was a little wet from Lance’s spit, which wasn’t as off putting as he thought it would be and instead made his gut clench in a weird way. He bit off a small piece, chewing on it thoughtfully before Lance took the bar again, taking a bite off of it. That also made Keith’s stomach feel weird – why?

“You guys are gross.”

“We’re best friends, we share everything.”

Hunk looked up, wounded. “I thought I was your best friend?”

“You are! You guys are my best friends! What? Are you saying you want to share spit with me?”

Hunk wrinkled his nose. “No! You and Keith can be all gross with each other, I’m good.”

Lance shrugged, while Keith looked down at the floor, the taste of the candy bar on his tongue and the reminder of it being a little wet from Lance’s mouth on his mind.

After spending hours at the clubhouse, they all trudged home. Keith unlocked his door, about to holler to his mother to let her know he was home when he heard her talking in murmured tones. “Yes, I know he is Korean, okasan, but he is a sweet boy! You only say that because you haven’t met him.” His mother paused, talking on the phone with Keith’s grandmother. He disliked her a lot. “No, I’m not giving him back to the orphanage, why would you even think that?”

Just the mention of the orphanage made Keith’s skin crawl and suddenly feel too tight. He turned back around, pocketing his home key and ran toward the one place he knew he could always go. He knocked on the window on the side of the blue-gray house, watching the window open to reveal a tired Lance in pajamas.

“You were sleeping already?” groused Keith, climbing in.

“I need my beauty sleep! What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

Lance’s brows raised up into his wet hair. “Uh, dude, you haven’t crawled through my window since you were like, nine, when-” there was a pause and then Lance suddenly looked understanding. “Oh… did something happen?”

Keith walked over to Lance’s bed, sitting down on it and picked up the blue alarm clock, fiddling with it. “Not really, just… my ma talking to grandma…”

“The one that hates you?”

Keith scowled, while Lance raised his hands in defense. He walked over, sitting beside Keith. “Ignore her stupid old ass, your mom loves you!”

“Yeah, but you got a really cool grandma.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah, my abuelita is pretty amazing. But look, fuck your grandma. Your mom, no matter what she says, is not going to get rid of you, okay?”

Keith looked into Lance’s eyes, a weird stirring in his chest made him swallow, scared that whatever it was, might come out. “It just hurts to hear, you know? I can’t help that I’m not Japanese, I can’t help that I’m adopted…”

Lance placed an arm around him. “Hey, Mrs. S knows that, Shiro knows that! They love you, we all love you. Everyone loves Keith Kogane.”

Keith raised a brow, feeling a little better. “Aw, are you admitting your undying love for me?”

Lance rolled his eyes, but squeezed Keith closer. “Yeah man, I love you. I know that sounds… but I do! You really are my best friend, I mean Hunk is too, but you’re up there too.”

“… Thanks, you are too.”

Lance beamed, pulling Keith down with him. Keith went, pliant and willing to just ignore what his mother had talked about with his grandmother. He hated the thought of his mother one day changing her mind and sending him back, waking up to realize she didn’t want a Korean boy in her house, that she would be better off without him. Keith sniffled, prompting Lance to curl around him more, pulling him close.

Keith knew that he was too old for this, that it was a little weird for two pre-teen boys to be cuddling like this, but he didn’t care right now. What he cared about was Lance’s arms around him, keeping him safe and warm. He let out a shuddered breath, eyes falling closed as he felt Lance gently snore beside him. He opened his eyes again, his eyelids heavy as he watched Lance closer. Lance murmured something, his arms tightening around Keith’s middle – bringing him closer. Keith’s heart pounded, feeling an instinct to do something.

Before he realized what he was doing, he placed a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips. He pulled back with a gasp, eyes widening at what he just did. Lance’s lips were left puckered, a goofy look on his sleeping face. Keith’s heart pounded and he turned around, about to get up when Lance went octopus on him, hands wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Keith blushed. “I should go home, everyone will be worried. ”

“Mmn. ” Lance buried his head against the back of Keith’s neck, his breath puffing against it. Keith gasped, jerking out of Lance’s hold now. He looked at Lance one more time before running home, his heart running a mile a minute as he was aware of the feeling in his chest, one that would continue to grow and deepen as he got older.

 

\- - -

 

“As your friend, can I just say I think you’re being an idiot? ”

Keith ignored that as he continued to look through the cheap furniture at the little discount shop. He ran a hand over a faded leather chair, picking at the price tag.

“I don’t want to cause my mother any more grief. I’m eighteen now, soon to be nineteen. I think I can handle living on my own.”

“Yeah , but you know your mom will throw a fit. She dotes on you worse than Shiro sometimes. ”

Keith smiled. “Speaking of Shiro, did he tell you he got accepted into a crew? He might start going on missions. ”

“For real? That’s awesome! I knew he’d get it.”

Keith watched Lance, who picked up two mugs - one red and one blue - wiggling them before putting them in the cart. “Uhm, what will I need two mugs for?”

Lance pouted. “Hey, I plan on visiting you often, you know! Maybe even stay over when I have evening classes, your new place is close by school, after all.”

Keith ignored the skip in his heart as Lance looked at his phone. “Hunk’s shift just ended. He wants to meet up. ”

“Just text him where we are. ”

“Kay. ”

Keith looked at the mugs in his cart, clutching the cart-handle harder. Lance pocketed his phone. “He’s on his way - oh my God, look at this emoji alarm clock. Keith, it looks just like you.”

Keith scowled at the scowling alarm clock. "No it doesn’t. ”

“It does! You should totally get it. ”

“No! ”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll get it and bring it with me every time I stay over. ”

“I don’t see why you two just don’t move in together. ” said Hunk as he approached them, his eyes alight in amusement. Keith felt heat in his cheeks while Lance rolled his eyes.

“I would if Mr. Aloof here would let me. ”

“Hey Hunk, how was work?” said Keith as he shoved at Lance. He looked at Hunk, who was giving him this knowing look. Lance noticed another knickknack he liked, putting it in Keith’s cart. Before he knew it, most of his things were picked out by Lance.

“You’d think you were the one moving.“ deadpanned Keith, eying the junk. He picked up an odd soap dispenser, giving Lance a 'really? ’ look. Lance grinned at him.

After everything was bought they hauled it in the truck Shiro had gave Keith. It wasn’t exactly in the greatest of shape, but while Keith saved up for a bike, it was good enough. They drove to the little apartment complex and parked. Keith guided them towards his door and unlocked it, opening it up to show his friends.

"Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said it was small. ”

Keith smirked at Lance. “Not so keen on moving in with me now, huh? ”

“Are you kidding ? This would be so great! We could cuddle every night. ”

Hunk snickered while Keith swore his whole body was flushed. He hit Lance upside the head, murmuring how they should help him bring everything in.

The apartment had some things already brought into it by Shiro and Keith earlier that week, mostly the bed being made and a small TV. Lance grinned as he placed his goofy alarm clock by the bed, Keith merely sighed in resignation. For how long he’d been friends with Lance, he knew when to give in to the other.

Hunk looked around then at Keith. “You sure you want to move? I mean, you know your mom doesn’t really want you to. ”

Keith frowned, lips tightening at that. He knew his mother would keep him under her wing for as long as she wanted, but he didn’t want to burden the extraordinary woman who adopted him. He owed her some peace, especially thinking back to his younger, and wild, days.

“I think it will be good for me, you know?”

“If you say so. What do you think Lance?”

There was a lengthy pause, which caused Hunk to glance at his friend “Lance?”

Lance glanced up from his phone. “Huh? Oh, I’ve already said my two cents on Keith moving out, we all know Mrs. S will never cut the apron strings though. Anyway, I gotta go.”

“What? You gotta date or something?”

Keith could have sworn his heart stopped, only to keep thudding – albeit painfully – when Lance smiled.

“You could say that. See ya guys!”

After Lance left, Hunk turned toward Keith, worry on his face. “It doesn’t mean anything, you know Lance! He’s always trying to woo ladies but we all know-”

Keith held up a hand, eyes soft as he looked at one of his best friends. “It’s not a big deal, Hunk. I’m okay with whatever Lance does, it’s not like he knows about my feelings.”

Hunk sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t understand why you just don’t tell him.”

“You know why I don’t. I love Lance, but I don’t… I can’t lose him, Hunk.”

Hunk nodded sagely until Keith spoke again. “Nor do I want him to have something to hold over my head and make fun of me for.”

Hunk then laughed. “That sounds more like Lance! Okay, okay – I won’t pressure you about it anymore, but man! It’s so hard to keep quiet about it!”

“I really appreciate you not saying anything.”

“Hey, it’s what friends are for. Secrets and all that – though Lance is my friend too so I’m technically keeping it from him too.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Want to stay and have pizza? I was thinking of ordering some, maybe we can call Katie and have her bring a game system over.”

Hunk grinned. “I think she’s going by Pidge now, but yeah sure! Sounds good. Want me to text Lance and let him now?”

“And ruin his big date?” said Keith, his voice raising in a mocking tone. “As if.”

Hunk chuckled, calling up Pidge while Keith ordered the pizza.

Pidge arrived before the pizza, her eyes sparkling as she carried in some games and a gaming system. Keith always felt a little wary with hanging out with Katie – or Pidge – because of her age. They were eighteen-year-olds hanging out with a fourteen-year-old girl! But even if they didn’t invite her, Pidge would often invite herself. Not that Keith didn’t enjoy it when she did – he loved having her around! But he didn’t want to appear skivvy.

Sometimes, he wondered if that’s why Pidge liked hanging out with them – she could get away with whatever because none of them would coerce her into anything she didn’t like.

They were in the middle of gaming and eating their pizza when a knock was heard over the gaming. Keith stood up, chewing on his pizza when he opened the door, revealing Lance, whose eyes widened.

“Hunk still here? Is that pizza? You assholes ordered pizza and didn’t tell me!? What the fuck!”

“Oh hey Lance.”

“And Pidge is here too! This is a goddamn pizza party and I wasn’t invited! I thought you loved me Keith?”

Hunk choked on his bite of pizza while Pidge snickered, her eyes narrowing on the screen as she killed off Hunk’s character. Keith sighed.

“We didn’t want to ruin your chances of 'getting some’ tonight.”

“Pizza parties are more important.”

Pidge snorted. “Wow, and you call yourself a ladies man.”

“Hey! I am, but bros before hoes.”

Pidge rolled her eyes, glancing at Hunk who shrugged in return.

Lance strolled in, opening a pizza box – half expecting to see it empty only to show what looked like a full pepperoni and banana pepper pizza. His mouth opened. “You ordered one of my favorites without me!”

“No, I knew you’d be back so I thought ahead, be grateful, asshole.”

Lance grinned, getting a slice now. “I knew it, Keith loves me the most.”

“We know,” sounded Hunk and Pidge, continuing to game without even looking up. Keith grumbled, grabbing a slice from Lance’s pizza now. He wasn’t found of the mixture, but pizza was pizza.

“Oh god, Hunk has his nasty pineapple pizza, doesn’t he?”

Hunk snickered, taking a big bite out of his piece just to taunt Lance, who sat down. Keith sat beside him – hyper aware of Lance’s presence. “How did the date go?”

“Oh, uh, fine…”

Keith raised an eyebrow. Just 'fine’ to Lance was the equivalent of 'terrible’. When Lance had a good date, everyone knew about it. So a fine date was a bad date. He decided not to press the issue anymore, just watching Pidge win against Hunk.

It wasn’t long until Pidge got a phone call from her frantic mother, who insisted she stop 'hanging out with boys’ and 'go study!’, so she left with an annoyed expression on her face while Hunk excused himself as well – leaving Keith to clean up pizza boxes and deal with Lance. He eyed the other sitting on the floor, fiddling with his phone – probably texting his next date victim. He scoffed as he opened his fridge, placing the condensed pizza inside.

“Are you going home?”

Lance looked up. “Uh, I thought I’d crash here tonight.”

Keith frowned. “Already? This is my first night here.”

“Exactly. C'mon, admit it – you’d be lonely on your first night on your own.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t, he was actually looking forward to it, but he let Lance do what he wanted. He walked over to his bed, passing into the screen Shiro had helped set up so he could have a small personal cube in the studio apartment. He pulled off his shirt and went to unbuckle his pants when he noticed Lance standing there.

“What the shit, Lance! You startled me, asshole!”

Lance laughed, but it didn’t really sound to heart, instead it sounded weak and unsure. Keith frowned at the oddness of him. He let his jeans drop, moving his legs out of them. Clad only in boxers, he crawled into his bed and sighed. He heard the sound of a belt buckle at the bedside and then the 'whoosh’ of pants falling. The bed creaked with added pressure and then a warm body was pressed against his backside. Lance’s breath ghosted over his neck as he sighed, his hands seeking out Keith’s.

Keith really wanted to tell Lance he had to stop doing this, they had to stop. It wasn’t good for his heart. But then Lance spoke.

“I actually wasn’t on a date.”

“Where were you then?”

“Talking to one of my sisters, you know the one that’s married?”

“I went to her wedding, yeah – I remember.”

Lance’s hand squeezed his. “I needed her advice on something I’m not use to.”

Keith snorted, his fingers lazily playing with Lance’s now, his eyes stuck on the contrast of their flesh and how wonderful it was to see them interwoven. “You? Needing advice?”

“Shut up asshole, yeah, I needed advice.”

Lance’s foot suddenly touched Keith’s, rubbing slightly, before he spoke again. “I think I might be in love.”

Keith felt as if he was suddenly shot up into the vacuum of space and was now finding it hard to breathe. His heart pounded hard as he found himself shot back to earth, swallowing painfully before speaking. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…” Lance laughed. “Yeah, it’s crazy, you know? I never expected to fall like this, it’s really strange.”

Keith never imagined Lance falling for anyone either – having flings, maybe, but actual, real, love? He had hoped he’d get over him before it happened.

“I’ve known them for most of my life, which makes it harder and easier all at once, and that sucks. Its easy to love them, but hard to say it because… I don’t want to lose them.”

Keith felt Lance’s hand squeeze his firmly and suddenly things clicked into place. Was Lance trying to…? Keith rubbed his thumb over Lance’s hand, keeping his eyes on their hands as he felt Lance’s face near his neck and ear. He hoped he was right on this.

“You won’t lose them.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because…they wouldn’t want to lose you either. They love you.”

There was a pause before Lance groaned, letting his forehead fall on Keith’s shoulder. “Can we stop playing this silly beating around the bush game?”

“You started it.”

“I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now and its been driving me crazy, Keith I-”

Keith didn’t let him finished, he turned over and pressed his lips against Lance’s, slotting them together. He pulled back, a flush on his face while Lance gaped at him.

“I love you too, but shut up and let me sleep, okay?”

Lance grinned, eyes turning sly. “How can you sleep now?”

“Oh, pretty easily actually. Like this.”

He turned away from Lance, closing his eyes to fall asleep. But when he felt Lance’s hands around him, diving into his boxers, well… sleep wasn’t to be had that night.

And in the morning, he was woken to the sound coming from that stupid emoji alarm clock and the smell of coffee being made. He walked out from behind the screen to see Lance standing at the little kitchenette counter – only in his boxers, waiting for coffee to be finished as he chewed on a slice of cold pizza, their red and blue cups on the little counter as well, waiting to be filled.

For Keith, it was all he could ever ask for, and more.


End file.
